


PAC (Pervert Alliance Co.)

by Kobk22



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobk22/pseuds/Kobk22
Summary: “Come and see all of the most Perverted imagination. Were wet dreams do come true.”- Bob Queen Former CEO of PAC
Kudos: 3





	PAC (Pervert Alliance Co.)

**Author's Note:**

> Waring!!! story and stories will contain any sick, kinky, and normal sexual pleasures you think of. Yes including that and that to.

“As my farther before me I’am a pervert. My Dad made this company as a safe haven for all of the people’s sick sexual pleasers. Form custom made Pornography to human trafficking of fictional characters from other dimensions, we have it all. A one million square feet of R&D area, to the 3 billion dollar pornography sector, and the 15,000 Sex rooms we have on site ready to be used at moments notice. We are the true sexual revolutionary’s. 

-Roberta Queen Current CEO of PAC


End file.
